Keys To The Kingdom - True Love
by xXTheMysteryWriterXx
Summary: Art tells Arthur about love, and that get's Arthur thinking. Warning: Rated M to MA, may contain content unsuitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur woke with a start. What a dream that was. He'd dreamed of just him walking through a forest, the New Architect besides him. And they talked. Talked about stuff. Just normal stuff, at least for a while anyway. They began talking about how it was going, Art saying how he'd re-created the House with new Denizens, these not being the selfish denizens that once existed, and Arthur spoke of how he'd been reunited with his family, and Leaf, and how everything was going so well. The conversation eventually moved on, however. They started talking about life, and how long it would be for Art, but so short for Arthur. Then the topic moved onto love.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Arthur, "Yes, once" replied Art, "-but love is a complicated thing. One does not simply define 'love' as a definite feeling or emotion. Love is difficult, and is hard to contain, as well as show."

"I… I don't understand" said Arthur, he looked at Art, evidently puzzled. Art did not look back, but could feel the discomfort in the air. "You will find love one day, young Arthur. Maybe you already have," and with those last words from Art, Arthur woke up.

In the morning, Arthur reflected on his dream. What did Art mean? '_Maybe you already have_'... His thought train was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in", Arthur called out. Monday's Noon came in, dressed in his usual clothes of a suit and tie, but a smart-casual get-up in general.

"Hello Lord Arthur, sorry it interupt, as I'm sure you were just getting used to the Secondary Realms, I just wanted to talk" said Noon. Arthur of course wanted to say yes, because out of everyone from the House, he liked Noon the best, he was calm, nice, never got angry, and his voice was beautiful. "Of course, Noon. What is it you want to talk to me about. Oh, and when I'm in the Secondary Realms you can call me Arthur." Noon smiled, and sat down on Arthur's bed. "So, how's life, Arthur?" Noon inquired. Arthur was surprised at the question, as Denizens of the house usually spoke only of House matters, so he was off guard. Noon noticed this as leaned forward and kissed Arthur right on the lips. Arthur's eyes widened as Noon kissed him, but he made no effort to stop it. Noon leaned back and without wiping his face, he said "Sorry, I just had to do that.". Arthur smiled and hugged him.

Emily Penhaligon had had a very stressful day so far. All her patients had been annoyed at everything in general, she had had to treat 3 different flu strains in the space of a couple of hours, and she still hadn't had a decent cup of tea! 'How am I going to survive?' she thought to herself as she walked down the escalator, towards the exit. 'I think I'll leave early today, this has been a very busy day, I hope my boss will understand.' she thought. She signed out with the reception, and walked through the glass doors.

"Ah, finally. Some fresh air" she said as she took a deep breath in. She decided to go right home and maybe surprise Arthur with some pizza. After all, he hadn't had proper schooling ever since the school got nuked. She drove to the nearest pizza place and then headed home.

Noon and Arthur were still hugging. They hadn't stopped because they didn't want to stop. It just felt right holding the other in their arms. In fact, they were so absorbed they didn't notice when Emily came home. They also didn't notice as she creeped upstairs with the pizza box in one hand. She slowly opened Arthur's door to see him hugging a strange man. She screamed and shrieked at the top of her voice very quickly: "WHOAREYOUGETOUTOFMYHOUSEWHYAREYOUTOUCHINGMYARTHURGETOFFIHAVEPEPPERSPRAYANDI'MNOTAFRAIDTOUSEIT!"

Noon looked up slowly, then said "Very Well" and disappeared. Emily was a bit used to strange things happening with Arthur, but this was a bit weirder, she almost fainted, but stopped herself.

"Who, who was that, Arthur?" she asked slowly. Arthur replied simply with "An old friend of mine" and seemed content with that answer. Keen to change the subject, he asked "Ooh, is that pizza?" but Emily was still adamant on knowing who the man was, and why Arthur was hugging him. Arthur looked deep into her eyes, and she could feel raw energy moving between them, she looked away hurriedly and said "Yes, it is. Would you like some?", and of course, Arthur said 'Yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

While Arthur was enjoying his pizza, he was still thinking about his encounter with Noon. It had felt amazing, why did it have to end? 'I'll have to try again, my love' he muttered without really realising it. Emily looked puzzled at her son.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Arthur?" she asked. 'This is it' Arthur thought.

"Mum," he said, "I think I might be gay." There was silence for a few moments, and then Emily leaned forward and hugged him. "That's O.K, honey, you do what you will, we'll always support you as your family." 'Thank the Architect for that' Arthur thought to himself. Emily still had one question: "One question however, Arthur. That man. Was he?" Arthur looked at her and replied "I'm not sure. Maybe," and Emily was content with that answer.

Back in the House. Noon was sitting in a small circular room with Dusk and Dawn.

"Why am I always interrupted, every time I try, I'm always foiled. I just want to be with Arthur. I know old denizens didn't feel emotions, but we always did. I just want to hold him." Noon said. Dusk and Dawn sympathised with him, but Noon said he was fine. Dusk and Dawn asked if he wanted some alone time, to which he replied "Yes please", so they left Noon alone to his own devices.

As soon as the two had left, Noon sighed and looked down, to see a tent had formed. He thought about Arthur and let rip. He went slow at first, but sped up near the end. He cleaned up after himself and though of how he could meet Arthur again. He looked through a mirror he had kept that always showed him what he wanted most. Of course, he saw Arthur in the mirror. Arthur was still eating pizza with Emily, but sometimes he would speed up, and sometimes it would be slow. "Must be because time runs true in the house" Noon said to himself. However, eventually Arthur got up and said something to Emily, it looked like 'I'm going out now, Mum, probably just to the park. I'm gonna get some fresh air. Thanks so much for the pizza, Mum, you enjoy the rest of the day!' and put on his trainers and left.

"This is the perfect chance" Noon though to himself. He got out of his suit and tie, and put on casual-wear. Tracksuit trousers, a white shirt and a grey hoodie, as well as the Nike trainers he'd stolen from some guy.

Arthur had told himself he wanted to have some alone time, but he really just wanted to talk to Noon. He knew Noon wouldn't know when it was safe to come back, so Arthur could only hope. He sat down on a park bench, and leaned back. He sat there watching couples walk by, men and women side-by-side, holding hands, occasionally kissing. Sometimes he'd see just single people walking through, suitably less happy than those couples. 'I don't want to be like them," Arthur thought to himself.

He was so stuck in his train of thought, he didn't notice some random man, probably homeless, sit on the bench, until he lay down and put his head on Arthur's lap. Arthur stifled a scream, but poked the man saying "Excuse me, sir. Your head is on my lap", to which the man replied "I know" and Arthur could see a faint smile under the hood. Arthur didn't want to move and disturb the man any more, he might be a maniac, so Arthur just sat there.

It wasn't just that though, he felt strangely drawn to the man. He tried to initiate conversation with the man

"So, what's your name, sir?" to which the reply was a mumbled response that sounded like 'Rub poo Two'. Arthur was a bit baffled, and decided he didn't want to be near this strange man, but he looked down and saw his hand on the man's head, slowly stroking it. "What am I doing?" he thought to himself. He couldn't stop, but for some reason he didn't want to. He started singing "Happy Together" quietly, except with the lyrics "I can't see me loving nobody but Noon, for all my life".

At this the man repeated what he'd said in reply to Arthur's question, save this was more clearly, and it was "I love you too". Arthur looked down and saw the smiling face of Noon under the hoodie. Noon sat up and the two kissed each other. They ignored the mutters of "Paedophile" and "GAAAY" coming from passing people, as when they were together, they felt they could just kiss forever. Noon tasted so good, Arthur thought, I want more. So Arthur broke out of the kiss, took Noon's hand, and they walked to the Front Door, where Noon would lead them somewhere they could be _private_.


End file.
